Are we done yet?
by darksownlove
Summary: Toushiro and Shikamaru are assigned to watch over two girl's in order to protect them but what if the girl's don't want them there? What means will they take to get rid of boys? // Crossover // OCxToushiro OCxShikamaru


Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, Naruto any of it characters, nor Ashuri; she's Ash's OC. The only thing I own is my OC Rea.

Warnings: OC character's/ crossover/ Show: Naruto/ Shikamaru.

Confusion, silence and insomnia:

He wasn't quite sure as to why he was there, why he was sitting in some foreign living room, why he was even still there. He was sure there was some sort of trick he fell for, a plot he wasn't sure of…or maybe it was simply because Matsumoto had asked him to.

Thus, Toushiro was sitting on a couch and staring back at two young human girls whom hadn't really given him much other then passing glance's and a few odd looks. Toushiro regarded the group with cold indifference while mulling over as to why he agreed to this. It was probably because of the large spiritual pressure the girls were giving off.

"Do you want anything?"

Bright teal eye's finally lifted to greet a deep crimson one, he shook his head "No thanks" he muttered, turning his attention to the other across the room. She was ignoring him, ticking away on her laptop and refusing to acknowledge him at all. Thankfully from what he was told, another person was coming to keep an eye on the two females. The term speak of the devil was in order at the moment because no sooner had that thought crossed his mind, the door bell rang.

The melodious tune rang through the house and he waited for either of the girls to show up and answer the door.

Nothing.

Another ring and finally the one at the laptop rose and answered the door, soft voice's, an annoyed growl before both came back through the large entry way. The spiky hair teen didn't look any happier than the girl beside him and she waved him to the couch as the other came out of the kitchen with a mug of coffee in hand. The silence that fell over the group of four was almost deafening, the only real noise was the constant ticking of the computer keys.

"So…" came an offered start, the girl with the coffee tapped the mug and sighed before settling herself on the back of the other couch facing them. "Names…yeah we need those…kinda important."

The silence remained.

"I'm Rea." she said two fingers leaving the mug in some sort of greeting, less than formal but at least it was one. Rea's gaze slid over to her friend and remained there until the other one shifted and sighed. The dark hair female finally looked up and swept a lock of bangs from her face.

"Ashuri" she muttered, finally closing the device and facing them all "I'm Ashuri and I still don't understand what you're doing here, we don't exactly care for vistors." she said pinning him and the other male with a glare.

Toushiro simply shrugged and leaned forward undeterred by the glares. "I'm Toushiro, I was sent to watch you both by my bosses and also asked by my fukutaichou and I can't leave until given the okay, I'm sorry but you'll have to deal with me until then…" this statement got him glares from both girls.

"So, you're stuck in our house and we have no say?" Rea asked, her tone going from somewhat tolerant to annoyed. "Who made you watch us? We don't need to be watched!"

"Agreed" came the consent from Ashuri who was now sending her glare at the spiky haired teen since Rea now had him pinned with one. "What about?"

"Eh?"

"What's your _name_?" she asked again, saying the sentence like she was trying to get a child to understand.

"Shikamaru." he replied, completely unfazed. "Like him I was asked to watch you; why I don't know because ninja don't normally meddle in the affairs of Soul Reapers like him but I did what I was told."

Toushiro almost smiled. Almost.

He nodded and leaned back into the cushioned seat, half wondering how two small girls could afford a place like this but he didn't ask. The females exchanged looks then the one on the back of the couch left the room for a moment then came back. She let her gaze slide around the room then land back on her coffee; it had stopped steaming awhile ago.

"I think we should go to bed, it's late and I don't want our guests to be tried and distracted tomorrow." Rea offered kindly.

"Late?" Toushiro asked, flipping open his phone and checking the time. The bright light said it was about two in the morning, maybe some sleep would do them good. "I guess so…" he mused rising to his feet and heading upstairs towards the nearest window.

"Wait, where are you going?" it was Rea's voice.

He paused only a beat before continuing on his way. "The roof." he replied, pushing the window opening and stepping out on the ledge and looking above him.

"What?!"

"The Roof" he repeated, closing the window and grasping onto a sturdy looking vine and hauling himself up "It's where I tend to sleep." he called as he got closer to the roof. The window was reopened and Rea's head was now sticking out the window, looking up at him.

"You can't sleep up there!" she exclaimed, worry and irration mingled in her voice "It's too cold! It's dangerous! You could fall!"

Toushiro looked over the roof edge and peered calmly down, arching one slinder white brow at her. "Oh really?" he inquired "The roof is flat not slanted, it's not cold out at all and I'm not at all worried about being in danger." he replied, effectively shooting down everyone of her agruements "Plus I _highly _doubt some punk is going to climb the roof in order to mug me." he added.

A scowl made its way onto Rea's face and soon it ws replaced with a defeated annoyed look, followed by a sigh. The sound of the window closing made him think that she had gone back inside but that was soon shot down when her hand appeared on the edge of the roof, followed by the rest of her. She had hauled herself up, either to annoy him or make him come back down. She succeeded in the first option, the later wouldn't happen.

"Whatever, whether or not you get eaten alive out here by the bugs isn't my problem, it's yours" she told him as she rose to her feet. "I'm not in the mood for some medical bill if you get hurt somehow, since you're like what? Thirteen? I don't want you out here by yourself."

Toushiro's gaze instantly narrowed. "I'm not thirteen." he replied icily. "I'm older then you would care to imagine."

Rea turned slightly, casting a glance over her shoulder at him. His glare not fazing the teen one bit but he could tell his tone had been what made her look back at him, her mouth turned down in the slightest of frown's. "Oh? I'm sure."

"I'm not kidding but I'm not going to bother explaining it to you." he said, leaning back on one arm and looking up at the stars. He wasn't bothering to look at her anymore. "You wouldn't get it."

"Wouldn't I." she growled

"Nope."

"Why are you here? I know you said you were assigned to watch us but by who? You didn't exactly go into needed detail." she told him, her voice was a little distant. He knew she was across the roof and avoiding him if possible. "Since it's my house I'd like to know."

So it was her house and not the others… "I'd say you wouldn't understand again but I get the feeling I'd be kicked off the roof if I tried." he mused.

"Thinking about it…say it I _dare_ you"

"Uh no. I'm here to guard your life, you have high spiritual energy and it's a cause for concern. As for the ninja…I have no idea as to why he was sent to help, sorry but that's about all I can tell you." he said yawning slightly, waiting for her to respond.

"Great, we're a cause for concern." she muttered before the sound of her step's grew closer till she was standing right behind him. He had the sneaking feeling that she was debating on whether or not she felt like kicking him off but soon she left and went back inside.

Now that he was left to himself, Toushiro settled back against the rooftop and sighed contentedly.

This would be a long month.

:oooooooo:

He hadn't really cared that Toushiro went out the window, nor that Rea chased after him in order to try and bring the kid back; what he cared about was the glare from across the room. Shikamaru met deep brown eyes with calm if not completely relaxed black ones. He waited silently as she continued to glare at him.

Shikamaru was never one to associate with the female kind, finding that avoiding them did one's health; mental, physical and spiritual more good then bad. Now, he was sorely regerting this. He found that he couldn't think of much to say beside's how are you? Or how's the weather?

Shikamaru cast a lazy yet casual glance around, half looking for the other but finding she had gone to bed and left him with the other.

"Tired?" he asked, his fingers drumming restlessly against the couch arm. "Rea's already gone off to bed…"

"Surprise there" she replied "Rea's normally up later then this; she's probably so shocked she has to sleep it off."

"What about you?"

"What about me?" she sounded despondent.

"When are you going to sleep, it is late." he replied waving at the clock on the wall "And getting later by the moment."

"Eh, sleep is lame" she said, brushing the lock of bangs away from her right eye again. "I'll head off to bed after I run out of caffine." A cup was raised for him to see, he could see the dark fluid in the bright through the cup. She tilted the cup towards her and peered in. "Which…will be soon"

Sighing he nodded and leaned back, there was no fighting what she said. It was her house, not his own. "Like how soon?" he inquired, not trying to seem like he was getting rid of her but he was. She wasn't exactly the nicest person to be talking to, more so when she glared at you the entire time. He waited as she seemed to think it over.

"Eh."

Shika frowned and looked up the stairs. He didn't think he would be able to do this…no it was more like he didn't _want_ do this job. Two girls, both have high spiritual pressure, two guy's, one's a shinigami and the other a ninja but both from folklore.

It was a job that didn't fit him at all, it was something that the Soul Society should be dealing with. Not a ninja. His attention was drawn when she yawned, his hopes that she was getting sleepy rising slightly but she soon went back to typing on her laptop. His hopes were shot. It was taking her a ridiculously long time to finish what was left of that drink of hers. Though nothing said he had to sit there and wait.

'_I think she's taking forever just to see if she can irritate me'_ he thought _' It won't work…I can out wait her..'_

He rested his chin in his palm and watched her silently. He was aware that he could only be making theory's because he needed an excuse to stay there or just so he could return the hate she was holding towards him. That was if she was even as hostile as she seemed. He smirked.

"Are you shy?" the question slipped from him the instant he thought of it and it was too late to do much about it. He watched as she slowly looked up from her computer, only one eye was visible, her long side swept bang's covered her right but the left was narrowed.

"Shy?"

"Yeah."

"Not a chance."

"Sure."

Ashuri looked up again, this time her fingers stopped hitting the key's as she gave him her full attention, she didn't look exactly pleased. "Shy?" she asked again, he was sure she was hoping she hadn't heard him right.

"Yes shy." he replied casually, he knew he was getting on her nerves just slightly. That in fact was his goal. To annoy her as much as possible, make her mad and then hopefully chase her off to bed. It wasn't exactly the start he needed but he was tired.

Not shown to a room, Shikamaru would sleep on the couch. That was if she would ever get off the couch. "You don't seem to like to talk so…I thought you may be shy."

Ashuri almost laughed whether or not it was humorous was left to question. "I'm not shy." she said. Her tone indicated that questioning her any further would be bad for his health but he pushed anyway.

"Okay, I said I believed you." he said, holding his hands up in a sign of peace. She gave him a sideways look, almost like she didn't believe him and she was right not to because he didn't believe her. However, the two sides of this conversation bit were completely different. He trusted his instinct but she was questioning hers. That meant she could also be insecure. Not wanting to put himself in too much of a bad light he didn't throw that topic in the conversation, not that he needed too. Ashuri was still going on the shy bit and the fact she didn't believe that he believed her, it would be pointless to add anything else.

"I don't believe you!" she said, putting some force behind her words.

"Why?" he asked, he was enjoying this little game. He wouldn't show it though, to her he looked bored and nonchalant.

"I don't know why.." she responded, her voice lowering as she gave the hesitant answer.

Shikamaru stopped the smirk that almost made it's way onto his lip's, keeping up his bored demeanor. "Good answer." he said, keeping any sarcastic tone out. He did however grin slightly when her gaze narrowed again. It would be long now.

"Were you being sarcastic?" she inquired, suspicion lacing her voice. He only yawned and didn't reply, there was no point she would be leaving soon. She keep her gaze on him, not letting it slip. "You're getting on my nerve's you know."

He faked a startled look. "Oh sorry."

Ashuri frowned and then looked down at the laptop then up at him, down again and up again. He began to wonder if she was thinking about throwing the damn thing at him, it certainly looked like it. He vaguely wondered also if Toushiro was encountering the same kind of problem. His attention was drawn back to Ashuri when the laptop clicked shut and she rose.

"I'm going to bed." she informed him, like she was hoping he'd object or something but he didn't know such thing. "Night Spiky"

Shikamaru frowned into his hand, he didn't care for the nickname but said nothing, fearing any protest would give her an excuse to say and stir up trouble. "Night."

He watched her as she left the room and disappeared into the upper floor before he released a held breath and lifted himself of the loveseat and moved to the long couch. He hadn't expected such a hostile group of girl's and he wondered if he could deal with them for the entire time.

He turned to face the back of the couch, tucking an arm under his head and closed his eyes.

He would need sleep to get through the night.

(A/N): Ah yeah, it's kinda long and for this I'm very sorry but I got carried away.

If you've made to this note congrats! You've reached the end of the first chapter and if you people like I will be adding more...if not then well zut.

Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
